


One Day

by ossaan4



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Derek learns to love himself, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Mention of Talia Hale - Freeform, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, everyone loves derek, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossaan4/pseuds/ossaan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale just needs some love. (poem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

One day you will be loved   
by a skinny beautiful boy,   
with whisky colored eyes   
and a perfect cupid bow mouth.   
Who never seems to keep it shut

One day you will be loved   
by a true alpha willing to lead the way  
with kind gentle eyes   
and a slightly crooked jaw.   
Who will look at you and say ‘we are brothers, now.’

One day you will be loved   
by a girl with long red hair   
with emerald green eyes   
and has the highest IQ of anyone you’ve ever met.  
Who always makes sure her lipstick is on point

One day you will be loved   
by a girl with dark brown hair,   
with eyes like your mothers  
and shares the same memories as you.   
Who is your sister, your only family left.

One day you will be loved   
by a boy who was abused by his father   
with scarves around his neck   
and was once your beta.   
Who will one day be in the same pack as you, again.

One day,   
you will love yourself.  
You will love all your imperfections  
and you will forgive yourself   
for everything you have done.

One day, you will be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is welcomed :)


End file.
